The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics, and more particular to a semiconductor package.
Due to current developments in the electronic industries, electronic components can have a high performance and a high efficiency and can be miniaturized. In this regard, semiconductor packages may be highly integrated and thin and have finely patterned circuits. In the surface mount technology of electronic components, flip-chip bonding has been used to electrically connect a semiconductor chip to a printed circuit board.